Foster House
by SupporttheThinblueline
Summary: Warning: Rated for M, for some child neglect, violence, and sexual conduct, viewer discretion is advised. It went on for five years, it ended, and she was sent off to a new home. Where will it be? No one knows.
1. Prologue

For five long years, she suffered at the hands of her parents. She remembered the years she spent locked in her bedroom or the years she spent getting beaten by her mother.

"You are a worthless spoiled little brat!" The abusive woman said with poison in her voice.

Thwak!

The Blonde haired girl fell to the floor and lay there as tears fell from her eyes. "Mom, please." The girl whimpered.

"You weakling, why don't you die already? Your presence on this earth hurts my eyes."

The abusive woman walked away and closed the door locking it behind her. The 12-year-old girl sat up and pulled her legs in, curled up into a ball and sobbed into her knees.

"Why did you have to leave dad?" The girl whimpered through the tears.

She grabbed the picture of her and her dad off the nightstand. That was when times were good. Her in her pink dress at six years old with her dad and mother, her mother was smiling and happy, so was she.

Now life sucked, and she missed her father and who her mother used to be.

She looked up at her nightstand and set her alarm. She had school in the morning, and her mother didn't like it when she slept in too long.

Star heard some commotion in the kitchen but didn't pay much mind to it. Sitting on her bed, she stalled before unzipping her dress and removed it. She folded it neatly and put it in her dresser.

After she changed into her pajamas, she went back to her bed and lifted the covers and lay down.

It was then she heard the footsteps in the hallway outside her room. They were fast and getting closer.

Fear welled up in her chest, and she froze not sure what to expect. The lock clicked, and the fight or flight instinct clicked with it. The door flew open and Stars mom entered with pure hate in her eyes. Star jumped up, but her mom grabbed her by the hair. "Ow! Mom stop!" Her mom dragged her out her bedroom door, and Star decided enough was enough.

Star grabbed her mom's hand and threw her into the wall. Now it began. Her mom responded yanking her by the hair into the wall next to her. Stars mom released her grip, and Star turned toward the kitchen. "Oh no, you don't!" Stars mom exclaimed grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her towards the back door. The glass door gave, and Star went through the glass and landed face down in the mud in her back yard.

Star rolled over and saw her mother run outside holding a large kitchen knife.

Star gasped as her mom fell on top of her and held the knife over her face while Star blocked and fought for her life.

Star immediately thought it over and let out an ear shattering scream.

This action angered her mom.

"Shut up you brat!"

"You've changed mom!" Star replied.

"Don't you dare raise your voice towards me!" Mom snarled.

"Screw you!" Star screamed and rolled over gaining the top and immediately earned a smack to the side of the face. She landed face down in the mud.

Then there was a foot on her back, and a hand forced her head into the mud. Star couldn't breathe as she fought to gain breath. She flailed, but all she sucked in was mud and grass. Star felt light-headed, and she almost gave up.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!" An authority driven voice yelled.

The hand and knee retreated as Star shot up quickly and took a massive gulp of air.

"Echo Creek Police Department hands on your head!"

Star shot up and ran away from her mom toward the house entrance but was caught and pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Star spat.

"Stop! I'm a police officer. You're safe now." A female voice resonated. Stars nerves calmed, and she looked around, two police officers were putting handcuffs on her mother, and there were flashing lights and sirens approaching.

Stars eyes welled up, and she threw herself at her savior. "Thank you." She whimpered as she sobbed into the officer's shoulder.


	2. Trailer 1

Star woke early in the morning feeling the needle in her heart still from the events of the past week.

"Star, wake up." Star woke up to see a boy looking at her next to her bunk. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hey Marco, what time is it?" Star stretched her limbs as she moved her covers away and planted her feet on the cold wooden floor.

"It's about 7 o' clock, breakfast is almost ready to, so get up and get dressed Mr. Kenson doesn't wait so hurry up." Star nodded in response and collected her everyday clothes from the top of her drawer.

Marco tipped the brim of his cowboy hat and left the room. Star collected her boots and was close behind him.

Her shower felt refreshing as she slipped on her red rhino boots.

She still felt down though, the events were still fresh in her mind. As she walked out the front door there was finally a smile on her face as she took in the beautiful sunrise and the endless fields of corn that lay before her unlike the city of LA the air here was so clean and felt nice.

However, she stepped through the threshold and heard a plop beneath her feet, she looked down to see her boot was now ankle deep in a puddle of mud.

"Ugh, dammit." Star cursed at the mud.

"Star!" Came the voice of Mrs. Kenson from the front door of the house. "Breakfast is ready! Hurry! You don't wanna miss it!" Mrs. Kenson called to her.

"Oh, coming!" Star replied swinging her other foot to the other side planting it firmly before pulling her other foot out and jogging up the steps of the house to Mrs. Kenson. "Morning Star." Mrs. Kenson said with a smile and her thick southern drawl. "Good morning Mrs. Kenson." Star greeted her and followed her inside.

To be continued...


	3. Trailer 2

Star and Marco rushed over and mounted their horses.

As the two rode toward the scene of a rampaging bull out of his pen.

The neighbors were trying hard to reel him back in, and the bull was lashing out in anger, the beast was a loose cannon.

Scratch that, the cannon was already going off.

Star arrived in the sight of Mr. Kenson trying to lasso the bull.

"Star, Marco! Make a distraction!" Mr. Kenson called to them.

"Yes, sir!" They both replied in unison.

Star took off to the right and started making a whole lot of noise. "Hey! Woooo!" Star was beginning to holler at the top of her lungs.

Marco did the same, but instead of making noise he got close to the bull and ran in circles around behind the cow.

Mr. Kenson took the time to get in close with the neighbors.

The bull charged at them forcing them to retreat.

"Man Earl, that cow really doesn't wanna be dinner." Mr. Kenson cracked a smile at the neighbor.

"I did tell Timothy to stop eating burgers in front of the cattle," Earl replied with a smirk.

Star and Marco kept doing their thing when Marco cut it a little too close, and the bull came inches from his horses rear.

The horse turned and reared up as the bull came in.

"Marco!" Star yelled as she grabbed an empty soda bottle in her saddle pouch and chucked it at the bull. The bottle landed near the beast getting his attention.

Marco took this opportunity to regain control and get away.

Star and Marco met up as Marco continued his circle.

"This has to end!" Star yelled to Marco.

"Yeah, you got any ideas!?" Marco replied.

Star grabbed a rope that dangled from her saddle and held it up.

"Star, your not gonna do what I think you are gonna do are ya?" Marco warned her with frightened eyes.

"Got any better ideas, Marco? I've seen Jessica do this a thousand times. I know how!" Star shot back.

"Star that things also ten times your body weight!" Marco again tried to reason with her as Star began tieing a bowline.

"Distract him, Marco, give me some time!"

Marco was hesitant but ran off to distract the bull.

Star stopped and finished tieing her lasso.

Mr. Kenson watched in anticipation seeing what Star was doing.

Star got the loop big enough and took off in a run as the bull charged after Marco. Star was hot on the bulls heals.

Mr. Kenson readied his rope and charged.

Star swung the lasso over her head as she felt the momentum build until finally there was enough and she released the rope as it tightened around the bulls head but got caught on the other horn.

"Yeah, good job Star!" Mr. Kensons enthusiastic praise entered her ears.

Then the bull saw Marco again and took off at a dead sprint.

"Star! Move with him!" Mr. Kensons praised turned to pure terror as Star looked back to see the rope tighten and she was violently ripped from her saddle.

The bull seemed to notice and took off at a charge towards Star again.

"Star!" Marco and Mr. Kenson shouted in terror taking off at a dead sprint towards her.

Star looked up from her state of shock to see the bull meters from her feet.

Sudden terror gripped her body, and her first instinct was to curl up and protect her head as she braced for the impact.

Smack!

To be continued...


	4. Final Trailer

Marco and Star's horses trotted into the barn and they both dismounted.

Star was still shaken from her experience. She looked at Marco who didn't even look at her. He seemed kind of upset.

Star unsaddled Chauncey and walked him into his stall. She then took another glance at Marco who she caught looking over, but he looked away as soon as she looked at him. He still looked pretty upset.

It was starting to irritate Star because he was acting like an ass for no reason.

As they walked out into the center aisle, they exchanged a look.

Marco looked angry, which drove Star over the edge.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Star asked in a flat irritated tone.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Marco replied defensively.

"That attitude, you've been acting like an ass all afternoon, and I'm sick of it." Stars voice raised her voice a bit.

"Star, I am fine. Why don't you mind your damn business?" Marco retorted. An audible slap resonated in the barn as Stars hand made contact with Marco's cheek.

Marco held his cheek as a fire burned in each of their eye's.

"What do you want me to do Star?" Marco asked in annoyance.

"I wanna know why you're acting like an asshole." Star shot back.

"Fine, do you really wanna know?!" Marco shouted as Star's expression lightened.

"I was distracting that bulls Star!" Marco said.

Star scoffed, "What does the bull have to do with anything?"

Marco turned around and grabbed a hammer off the animal pen and chucked it at the tool rake behind Star. Star flinched as the tools fell to the hard and worn wood floor.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me Star!?" Marco exploded taking a step forward, and Star took a step back as her anger turned to concern.

"You are my best friend Star! And I felt so powerless watching that monster almost trample you to death! Do you know how many people are killed by bulls every year?" Marco was ranting now. Star was confused at first.

"Seven, seven are killed, and twenty-three are seen to perform emergency surgery!" Marco continued.

"Marco."

Star took a step forward as Marco stopped and looked at her. She didn't have anger in her eyes. It was genuine care for a loved one.

Marco's emotions calmed down, and he looked down.

"I'm sorry," Marco said.

Star wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Star responded to Marco's apology as Marco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

The two stood like that in the barn behind that old truck for a while taking in each other's warm and forgiving embrace.


	5. Chapter I

Star sat on the bumper of a police car as her mom was taken away in handcuffs all while screaming and hollering. Star was wrapped up in a blanket all while covered in dried mud and a few cuts from the glass.

"Miss?" One female began catching Stars attention "I'm Officer Grant." The female officer offered her a cup with steam rising from the beverage within it. Star took it while still shaking a bit. "Thank you." Star timidly replied.

"It's all over now, and you are safe." Officer Grant sat next to her and looked at her. "What's going to happen next?" Star asked. "Well..." The cop began. "...Some people are on their way to come to get you." Officer Grant informed. Star looked at her, "Where are they going to take me?" Was Stars next question. The Officer sighed, "I don't know kid, but you're never coming back here. So I'll let you go inside, you'll need to pack what you can't live without, then I'll come to get you when they get here.

Star opened the front door, the same old house, same old bad memories. Some good, but mostly bad.

Star took a quick shower washing all the dried mud from her body. After her shower, she stood reflecting on her life.

* * *

Flashback:

"Star sweetie!" Star ran out the back door like a freight train and into the arms of the big burly man. She laughed in his arms. "Sweetie I'm back." Moon came into the yard and closed the gate. "Moon-pie, please tell us you got hot dogs!" River exclaimed. "Yeah! We want hot dogs!" Stars high pitched voice shrieked. Moon and River laughed at the way she yelled out. Moon walked up and pulled out a pack of hot dogs. "Let the feast begin!" River yelled. "Yay!" Star followed along.

Moon smiled and followed them over to the picnic table, as River fired up the grill.

* * *

Star smiled into the mirror and then frowned as she allowed tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Later on in her bedroom with a packed bag full of stuff, Star waited, patiently, and when the knocks came on her door, Star sighed deeply and looked to her nightstand noticing the same picture frame. "Come in," Star said plainly.

The door opened, and the Police Officer, as well as a well-dressed man, they entered, and they stood on either side of her, "It's time to go kid." The Police-Officer set her hand on her shoulder gently. Star looked over and grabbed her framed picture, and she tucked it into her bag.

Star exited the house with the flashing lights all around. She walked and stopped at the open door of the SUV that would take her to a new life. With a look of empathy, she looked at the patrol car holding her mom. Star turned and looked at the CPS agent standing behind her. Finally, with a final look at her mother and childhood home, she set her bag into the back seat and climbed in. "You ready?" The driver looked at Star. "Yeah," Star replied pulling herself into a ball in her place.

The car ride was long, miles and miles seemed to pass until Star looked out the window and saw the downtown Los Angeles Area. The Tall buildings moved by from her view inside the SUV. Star looked up to the driver. "Sir? Where are we going?" Star finally inquired. The man kept his eyes on the road and appeared to ignore her.

Star looked back out the window. The man in the passenger's seat cleared his throat loudly gaining Stars attention. "We are taking you to our Temporary housing center." Stars situation finally began to dawn on her. "So I'm never going home?" She was so innocent and clueless. "You're going to a new home. A more loving family." The man replied with a heavy heart. Star looked back out the window. "Oh," Star replied to the surprise of the two men. "She wasn't always so mean." Star began. "There was a time when she was a caring and loving mother."

The two men listened but kept their eyes on the road. "Every Tuesday my dad would come home from work, and my mom would cook pancakes for dinner." Star inhaled and smiled. "It all changed when my dad didn't come home one day. He never came home." Stars eyes well up with tears. "I miss my daddy and my mommy." The two men looked at each other. Both of them just as confused as the other. The girl sat sobbing again into her legs. The two men felt bad now and pulled the car over. The man in the passenger's seat turned around. "There's an ice cream store here. You want some ice cream?" Star wiped her eyes and looked at the man. She smiled and nodded as the man smiled back.

* * *

The CPS building was warm and cozy, but it lacked the warmth of home. Star looked at her temporary room with a nightstand, a lamp and a made up bed.

"Do you need anything, Ms. Johansen?" The man behind her asked. Star turned back and said, "No thank you," Star set her bag on the bed and looked out the window overlooking the city.

"Ok, well-" The officer began and cleared his throat. "-Well, dinner is gonna be ready in 30 minutes down in the dining room. You should eat." Star took one more look out the window. "Ok, I'll come down," Star replied. The man nodded in response and closed the door behind him. Star then turned back and looked out the window wondering what was going to become of her and where'd she'd end up next. As she spaced out, she lost track of time and looked at the clock to realize it was 7:30. "Better head downstairs I guess," Star said to herself as she turned to leave and go down to the dining hall.

* * *

The dining hall was packed, older kids, younger kids and some kids her age.

Star grabbed a tray and got in line behind a younger girl. "Hey." Star heard and turned to the older girl who just approached behind her. "Hey," Star replied. "You new here?" The older girl asked. Star nodded in response. "Yeah, my mom was now feeling well." Star lied, and the older girl smiled and moved closer. "What's say you sit with me?" The older girl asked. Star smiled a bit and moved down the line to get her food. "My name's Ashley by the way." The older girl introduced herself. "I'm Star," Star replied.

The two girls grabbed their food and went towards the back finding an empty table. "So what's the Real Story?" Ashley asked in interest. Star was not expecting this question, so she tried to deflect. "Oh, it was nothing. Just a fight between myself and my mom." Star replied, it wasn't true, but it also wasn't a lie either. Not by any means, like, at all. Star took a bit out of her meatloaf immediately thinking about spitting it out. "Mmm, I think you're lying to me, kids don't just come here for an argument," Ashley replied with a satisfied grin. Star sighed; she still didn't want to talk about it. "I just don't wanna talk about it if that's ok," Star stated. Ashley nodded and frowned in disappointment. "Aww ok." Ashley surrendered and made Star feel bad.

"You from around here?" Star changed the subject. Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I come from the Lower part of Hollywood, basically Beverly Hills." Star nodded trying to hide the cringe of terrible meatloaf in her mouth. "Your meatloaf bad for you too?" Ashley asked with a cringe. Star swallowed, and a shiver of disgust went down her spine. "You have no idea," Star replied. Ashley scoffed with a smile and took a bite out of her meatloaf. "Mm, mm." Ashley shook her head in disgust and spat the foot back out onto the tray. Star smiled and began to chuckle under her breath. "Worst meatloaf ever."

* * *

After dinner ended, the two girls went to the rec room. It was mostly empty except for a group of boys playing Halo 3 on the Xbox provided.

"So where do you come from?" Ashley asked as she took a seat on one of the couches provided. Star followed suit. "Town of Echo Creek, it's just outside of the city," Star replied. Ashley nodded in interest. " I've been there, once. I dated a boy from there."

"You've kissed a boy before?" Star asked turning towards her giving her, her full attention. Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I've never kissed a boy before. What's it like?" Star asked as she shot up in interest. "Really? Wow, puberty is a weird time." Ashley replied with a soft giggle. Star looked and listened with interest. "Ok, so it's kind of like an adrenaline rush, and it is a very pleasurable experience." Ashley gossiped. Star smiled with intrigue. "You wanna know how it feels?" Ashley whispered. Star nodded. "Go test it out," Ashley motioned in the direction of the boys playing Xbox. Star looked at the boys and back at Ashley. "But how? I don't know what to do." Ashley placed a hand on Stars shoulder. "Star, use your body it's impressive. Flaunt it. Make them want you." Ashley gestured to the boys. All of which seemed to be about Stars age, if not older. "Here, I'll show you, follow me and watch what I do." Ashley got up and walked over, with Star close behind.

"Hey, what's up?" Ashley leaned on the edge of the sofa speaking in a seductive, flirtatious tone. Star came around the other side and leaned on the other side of the couch. The boy on that side looked over at her. "Hey," Star said in a similar tone.

Star kept her eyebrows raised and lowered her eyelids, and she put her hand on the side of her neck raising her shoulder almost instinctively. The boy looking at her looked down first and made his way up her body before smiling, and then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey." The boy replied. Star almost wanted to throat punch him for giving her the elevator eyes.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Ashley cut in. "Sure," the boy Ashley was looking at interjected. Star kept her hand on the sofa and came around, Star sat down sitting back. The game paused, and she noticed the two boys whispering to each other.

Ashley gave Star a wink and Star shot back a thumbs up. Star became startled when she felt an arm on the back of the sofa. Star blushed as she realized the boy was making a move on her. She felt giddy inside as she leaned back. "How old are you sweetheart?" The boy asked. Star smiled seductively. "12, what about you?" Star replied turning her body towards him. "Wow, you look good." The boy replied. Star giggled and poked his chest. "You still haven't answered my question mister." Star laughed seductively. The boy replied with a laugh. "I'm 14." The boy replied. Star smiled and rested her head on his arm. The boy blushed himself making Star almost burst out in laughter. "You look so cute when you blush." Star made her feminine side known.

Star scooted closer to the boy. "My name's Star." "Jason." Star liked his name, almost reminded her of Friday the 13th. Star scoffed in delight, "If your last name is Voorhees I'm gonna die." Star replied. Jason chuckled, "Nah, it's Karen." Jason answered the joke.

"Still sounds like a serial killer." Star teased.

"Does not." Jason laughed

"Does too." Star teased, the two were hitting it off well, and Star was now desperate to try kissing him.

Star was a bit nervous, as she thought about the repercussions. Jason was looking at her hard with those deep blue eyes. Star looked into his eyes and him hers. "Your eyes are so beautiful." Jason complimented earning a blush from Star as she twirled a strain of her hair. This was it. He was leaning in closer. Stars heart began to race as she leaned in as well. The boy rested his hand on the dip of her curve and began to run his hands on her body lightly. Star was almost trembling from the contact.

The boy leaned in quickly taking her by surprise. It was her first kiss, and it was just as pleasurable as Ashley described it would. Stars mind took over as she placed a hand on his chest and swung her leg over his lap and mounted him. A thought crossed in her mind about what she was doing but she pushed it down. He rested his hands on her hips and pushed her down. The feeling of want between her legs was enough to send her into a frenzy. She could tell it was enough for him too. She could feel the bulge in his pants press against her. Star knew she'd gone too far and the two broke off their kiss.

"Whoa..." The boy said dreamily. "Get a room you two." Ashley's voice resonated in the room as the two looked at her and laughed. Star dismounted him and snuggled up to him. The boy was in a daze as too what just happened, and Ashley was as well. "Excuse me, dear I have to go to the bathroom." Ashley sat up from the other kid. She made eye contact with Star and made a motion with her eyes. It took Star a minute to process what was happening, but then she got the message and got up to follow Ashley.

They closed the door to the rec room, and Ashley turned to Star. "Ok that was great, but you were in there, kind of like you've done it before." Ashley praised Star. Star just smiled and grabbed her opposite arm. "I don't know I kind of just did it," Star replied. "But girl you've gotta calm down in there, you want him wrapped around your finger, not in your pants." Ashley then scolded. "In my pants?" Star asked unsure of that meaning. "As in fucking, you don't want to fuck yet," Ashley said a bit loudly as two passing girls started snickering. Star nodded and felt sick to her stomach.

She literally just made herself seem like such a whore in there about to sleep with someone, and it wasn't even their first date. She started to feel nasty and covered herself up looking at the floor. Ashley noticed this and spoke, "You okay Star?" Ashley asked in concern. Stars mind went back to the events of the night. "I guess I was just looking for something to get my mind off my troubles," Star said looking down at the floor her mouth turned to a frown. Ashley rested her hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down the hall. "Hey, what abo-" "Don't worry about them; they'll get over it."

They finally arrived in Ashley's room. Star stood in the entrance of the room that was just about as barren as hers as Ashley walked towards the bed. "Sit down." Ashley sat on her bed and patted the bed next to her. Star strode over and planted herself on the bed next to Ashley. "You wanna talk about it?" Ashley said to Star in a relaxed, soothing tone. Star looked at the floor replaying the last five years. She still didn't wanna talk about it. However, Star then realized that if she kept pushing it down it would just make her feel worst.

"It all started when I was seven." Star began.

* * *

Flashback:

Star was in her room playing with her dolls, and she heard the knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Star yelled as she got up and ran to the front door.

Moon walked out of her room when Star ran past her and down the hall. Star opened the door to see two men standing there. "Hello?" She replied sweetly and cutely. The two men, each of them dressed nicely in a uniform she'd seen her dad wear before. "Do you work with my daddy?" The child asked the two men. One of the two men got down to her level. "Hey, sweetie. I need your mommy. Can you go get her for me?" The man replied "Okay!" Star turned around and looked at her mom who was walking up to the door. "Mommy, there's some men at the door for you!" Star called as Moon opened the door all the way. As soon as she did, she pulled Star back behind her.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Moon asked the two men who gave her a look of sorrow and grief. It was then Moon noticed the other man was carrying an American flag folded into a triangle. "Star, go play in your room." Moon sternly told Star. "Okay!" Star skipped off to her room and closed the door. Star secretly pressed her ear against the door to eavesdrop out of curiosity.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry for your loss." She heard one of the men. "It's not-no i-it can't be true." Star heard her mom's voice crack. Star herself didn't understand yet, but she was about to.

"How did it happen?" Star heard her mom say through whimpered gasps. "Ma'am, he was killed in an IED explosion. Killed him instantly." The man replied. Star wasn't understanding, who got killed?

"What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" Moon responded through her sobbing. "Well, I can't tell you that ma'am, but her father died a hero, and that he deserves a hero's honor." The man replied.

Star stepped back from the door.

No, it couldn't be, her father was going to come home in 4 months, he was ok, and he was going to walk in that door any minute. They were going to hug and cry, but everything would be okay. Star couldn't take it anymore, so she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the view of the men.

"Uh, ma'am?" One of the men got her attention. Moon who was sitting at the kitchen table turned in her seat to see Star standing there with a look of worry.

"Is my daddy dead?" Star asked. The men remained silent, not sure what to do.

"I asked if he was dead!?" Star shrieked in every possible emotion possible. The men looked at each other and Moon stood up and marched up to Star. Moon got on her knee's in front of Star and looked up at her with glassy eyes. The tears in her mom's eyes were enough to make her believe it.

Tears formed in her eyes as she latched onto her mom. "No!" Star wailed as she began to sob into her mom's shoulder. "I want my daddy." Star cried out. "I know sweetie, I do too," Moon replied with a broken voice.

* * *

Ashley sat eyes and mouth wide open.

Stars tears began to drop onto the floor.

"So that's how it all went downhill." Star sobbed as she explained how her family was torn to pieces by a war she didn't even believe in. Ashley pulled Star in and hugged her tight. Star continued to cry her heart out as her broken shadow of a girl finally let itself out. "I don't know what to do." Star sobbed into Ashley's shoulder.

"It's ok; it's ok." Ashley kept saying in a soothing voice.

"My mom and my dad-" Star sobbed and tried to stop her voice from cracking "-I don't have anyone anymore, I'm all alone now." Star blurted the obvious. Ashley stayed quiet and kept rubbing her back in a soothing and comforting motion. Star lay there crying into Ashley's arms for most of the night. Before they knew it, Ashley looked at the clock, and it said 11:23 PM. "Star?" Ashley shook her, and Star looked up eyes beet red, and dried tears stained her cheeks. "It's late. You should get up to your room." Ashley said to Star. Star nodded and got up. "Thank you, Ashley," Star responded getting a nod. "You're welcome Star, and you can come back and talk to me anytime." Ashley offered.

Star left the room immediately, and she made her way to the staircase, and she ran up the stairs to her room. Star locked her door behind her and pulled off her boots pulling the picture of her family from the pocket of her bag and holding it in front of her.

"I miss you, dad," Star said as she lay on the bed, within minutes she drifted to sleep.

* * *

** Morning**

Star woke to the sound of knocking on her door.

Star sat up. "Yes?" Star replied to the knocking. "You decent in there?" Star looked down realizing she fell asleep in her dress from yesterday. "Yeah," Star affirmed to the man on the other side. The door opened, and the well-dressed man came in and walked to the bedside. "Hello, you are Star Johansen correct?" The man asked Star nodded in response.

"Well, we got a foster family for you." Star was taken back by this news. "That was, quick," Star said in confusion. The man nodded, "yeah, your file just happened to be on the right guy's desk, and he pushed it through first thing this morning." The man explained. Star was still confused as she swung her feet off the bed. "Anyway, here's your plane ticket. Officer Henderson will be your escort. Meet him in the lobby an hour before the departure of your flight. Star took the ticket from the man's hand and watched him as he walked out.

She looked down at her ticket. "Austin, Texas?" Star asked herself. Star got up and set the picture on her nightstand.

Star was not looking forward to the morning eggs she read about on the dry erase board in the dining room. None the less, Star collected some fresh clothes and a towel and left her room to go take a shower.

The shower room wasn't too crowded, so Star went to set her clothes down to take a shower. Star then stripped nude and secured her belongings in one of the lockers provided. The shower was nice and warm, not what she was expecting, and after her refreshing shower, she went to the sink and started doing her hair with the towel wrapped around her.

"Hey Star." Star heard Ashley's voice come up behind her. Star looked up and smiled. "Hey!" Star greeted her with a smile. The first time she'd done that in a while. "Someone's feeling better," Ashley remarked. Star nodded as she took a clip out of her hair releasing it and letting it fall down her back. It didn't look good though, and Star was dissatisfied with it, it seemed kind of trashy to her.

"Ugh." Star tried to straighten her hair. "Need some help?" Ashley offered. "I know this is kind of embarrassing, but my mom's always done my hair for me, so I'm not that good at it." Star rained on her work. "Here, let me show you." Ashley swatted Stars hand away and started. "Watch closely," Ashley then took a comb. "First you want to straighten it out and get all the knots out," Ashley said as she combed Stars hair earning a few ow's from Star's hair getting pulled.

"Do you have an iron?" Ashley asked Star. Star remembered the only one in the house was her mom's. "No the one my mom used belonged to her," Star replied to the question. "It's ok, I'll just use mine; for the record, you should've taken hers," Ashley suggested. Star shrugged. "I don't really like to steal," Star replied. Ashley didn't respond, Star just felt a slight burn on the back of her head. "Ow!" Star shrieked. "Sorry Star, that was an accident," Ashley said, but it didn't sound genuine. "You're okay," Star replied trying to spare her feelings. "See what I'm doing?" Ashley asked turning Star to show her grabbing a little hair and pressing the irons jaws together and pulling down softly. "Yeah," Star replied.

Ashley handed the irons to Star. "Here, give it a shot Star," Ashley said.

"Star took the irons and pulled a line of hair from her head repeating the motion Ashley made. After a few minutes of doing this, her hair was straightened, and Star was satisfied. "Thanks, Ashley, you're a lifesaver." Star packed up her hygiene supplies except for her toothbrush. "Here, try this as well." Ashley handed Star a small bottle. "Perfume?" Star asked. "Yeah, give it a shot," Ashley responded.

Star took the bottle and sprayed her wrists with it. She took in the smell, and it smelled kind of cute. "Mmm smells good," Star said to Ashley who looked back at Star. "Keep it, I got 5 more in my room," Ashley responded with a smile while finishing up her hair. "Thank you, Ashley," Star exclaimed with glee. "Oh, you are more than welcome Star." Ashley mirrored Stars enthusiasm.

Star then brushed her teeth and got dressed.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria Ashley," Star said as she ran out.

* * *

The dining room was less packed this morning, very few kids were here, and Star made her way to the line. The lady behind the counter looked at her and slapped a pile of eggs and potatoes on a plate and handed it to Star. Star took the plate. "Thank you." Star thanked the worker as she moved further down the line and grabbed a carton of milk from the cooler. Her meal was a bit dry, but it tasted better than that meatloaf.

A click resonated across from her, and she looked up. Ashley took a seat with a carton of milk and the same meal. "Sleep well?" Ashley asked. Star looked up. "What little of the night I spent crying myself to sleep," Star replied. "So where are you going?" Ashley asked Star. "Huh?" Star replied in confusion. "The foster house you are going too?" Ashley asked again pointing her fork at Star. Star had to admit, she was smart.

"My plane ticket says Texas," Star answered pulling the ticket out. "Oh, girl you lucky, I'm going to Wisconsin," Ashley said. Star looked down again. "Oh," Star sighed. "Hey, we can stay in touch, you have a facebook or an email?" Ashley asked setting down her fork. Star shook her head in response. "No, my mom would never let me," Star said to Ashley. Ashley then stood up. "Then come on, let's go start one!" Ashley exclaimed as she jumped up grabbing Stars hand.

Star shrieked in surprise dropping her fork on the floor on her way out of the cafeteria, the two ran down the hall to the library. Ashley pulled a chair out in front of the computer sitting down in it, and Star sat down next to her.

Ashley showed Star how to set up her Facebook account and ran her through email.

"This is cool," Star remarked. "Yeah, now we can stay in touch where ever we end up" Ashley replied. Star smiled and hugged her. "Well-" Star began as she got up. "-I guess this is goodbye, for now of course," Star said to Ashley. Ashley raised an eyebrow, the two broke off, "Leaving already?" Ashley asked in confusion. Star looked at her, "Yeah you aren't leaving today?" Star replied, and Ashley looked surprised. "No, my plane doesn't leave LAX until next week," Ashley said, it was her turn to be sad.

Star hugged her. "Aww, I wish we could hang out more," Star said to cheer up Ashley. "Yeah, I do too," Ashley replied. "I guess I better get going, my plane leaves in 3 hours, so I need to organize my things," Star said. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you," Ashley replied.

Star and Ashley hugged one last time before breaking off. "Bye, Ashley!" Star replied bubbly.

"Cya girl." Ashley wished her farewell.

Star was in her room as she zipped up her bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. She looked out her window and looked out onto a city she would never see again. "Well LA, you were fun while you lasted," Star whispered under her breath.

Star made her way down to the lobby a half an hour early. Lucky for her Officer Henderson was down there. Officer Henderson spotted her and approached her. "Ms. Johansen, you're early." Officer Henderson raised an eyebrow. Star nodded in response. "I have a couple of things I wanna do first," Star said. Officer Henderson nodded in approval. "Okay then, lead the way."

Star directed him in his Personal Vehicle to a cemetery just outside the city.

"Ms. Johansen. We only have forty minutes to catch your flight, so make it quick." Officer Henderson ordered. Star nodded and got out of the car.

The walk was the longest walk up to her fathers grave she had ever made. However, when she arrived, there she wasn't expecting to see who was there. Star stopped as a woman with white hair was kneeled down in front of her fathers grave.

"Mom?" Star asked startling the woman who looked up at her with red puffy eyes in both shock and regret. Moon sighed. "You shouldn't be here Star," Moon replied looking back down at the gravestone. Star had fear and pain in her heart, but a part of her said that it had to happen.

Star walked over and kneeled down next to her mother. "Dad told me once that everything happens for a reason, maybe this meeting was meant to happen," Star said she sounded older than she really was. "How you've grown dear," Moon replied.

Star kept her eye's locked on the headstone as did her mom. "I've been a terrible mother Star. You deserve better than this." Moon suddenly said. Star's heart was filling with the empty feeling of no love and sadness more and more as the two sat there in silence.

"I still love you, mom." Star finally said.

Moon looked up and over at her. "You sound too old for your age." Moon chuckled slightly. Star scoffed in disbelief. "I had to grow up quicker, mom or dad weren't there for me." Star retorted. Moon looked back at the headstone and nodded in agreeance. "I suppose I deserved that," Moon replied.

"I'm moving to Texas, my flight leaves in thirty-five minutes," Star said to her mom after a few minutes of silence. Moon nodded.

Star began to think of happy times and decided that her mother needed some inspiration.

"Over, under, around and through. Grab the little rabbit and pull him through." Star began.

Moon looked up remembering the good times, as she continued.

Flashback:

"Pinch it, and fold it, and tie it in a bow." Moon sang to a 5-year-old Star.

"Like two little bunny ears made out of dough." Star and Moon sang in sync.

Moon pulled the pie out of the oven. As the two finished up their song. "Over, and under whereever you roam, Sweet little rabbit go and hop back home." The two finished the song as Moon kissed Star on the forehead, as Star giggled in delight.

The flashback ended with nothing but sadness on both sides.

They finished the song as Officer Henderson walked up.

Star and Moon both had tears flowing from their eye's as they stared back at each other. Star was the first to latch onto her mother. Moon hugged her daughter for the first time in years. "I love you mom, and I'm gonna miss you." Star cried into her mom's shoulder. "I know sweetie. I'm gonna miss you too, and I love you." Moon replied trying her best to be strong for her daughter.

"Star? I didn't see anything, but we have to go." Officer Henderson called out. "Star, you have to go." Moon pried Star off and held her arms. "I don't want to." Star sobbed. "I know you don't want to sweetie, but you have to," Moon replied with a mothers stern voice.

Star wiped her eye's. "But what about you?" Star asked in vain. Moon turned back towards the headstone. "I'll be okay, but I have to live with my decisions. You have a chance to start fresh, take it and run with it." Moon exclaimed to get the point across to her daughter. Star nodded as Officer Henderson came up and grabbed Star by the shoulder and urged her to come.

"You have to go Star." Moon looked away hiding the tears she was producing herself.

"Let's go Star." Officer Henderson urged in a more stern expression. Tears now fell from Moon's eyes as Henderson had Star by the arm and pulled her away.

"I- I want-t m-my mom." Star fought in vain as tears and sadness gripped her heart.

Officer Henderson grabbed her by her arms and held her in front of him. "Star, get a hold of yourself." Officer Henderson looked at her with pity in his eyes. Star then stopped squirming and looked at him.

"I know this is hard Star, but you have to be strong." Officer Henderson said with pain in his voice. Star wiped her tears once again and pulled herself away calmly.

"Get in the car," Henderson told her, and Star complied. The entire car ride was quiet.

So was the walk into the airport. As well as the screening through TSA and onto the plane.

Henderson sat down next to her and had drifted off to sleep.

Star watched as the plane drifted up into the clouds from her seat and Los Angeles disappeared.

Mewni Rabbit | Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil | Season 4 ... watch?v=6lMzVuVyXFw


	6. Notes

Hello readers, you all are probably wondering what is taking so long. Simple answer, writer's block.

I should also let you know that I have plans to create other projects, #1 on this list is to finish my other story on Star Vs, called Awakened Evil, It is going to be rewritten and put under Star Vs. and Gravity Falls Crossover, since that is what it is.

Other Than that I have idea's for another fic called MAD, I won't say anything on it since I don't wanna give out spoilers just yet.

Finally the big one, Foster House. I have so many ideas to put in this fic, it will be a long fic so settle in, I'm hoping for a release on Chapter 2 within the end of April.

Thank you for your time and be safe y'all.


End file.
